Remnant: Liberation?
by Disco9
Summary: "Why are we dedicating so many resources too this one planet when we should be helping Admiral Cole in the Outer Colonies?" "You don't need to know the reasons Captain. Just worry about the Grimm and ONI will do the rest."
1. Chapter 1

The Nevermore, ruler of the skies of Remnant. Ranging from the size of a raven to as big as two busses. For centuries, they have brought an untold amount of death, destruction, and terror upon the local inhabitants. It, along with many other avian Grimm have kept humanity forever stuck on the planets soil, and dashing all hopes of every gaining an advantage against the Grimm horde.

Until the men in green came.

Deep within one of the many unexplored and grimm infested forests of Remnant, an Alpha Nevermore resides in it's own little kingdom in frustration. Over a century of experience has led it to develop a basic intelligence, and subsequently a stronger connection to the Grimm queen. Recently the men in green have been advancing into its territory, making it the first time in history man has ever come into its domain. Scores of lesser Grimm have been thrown into their lines, only for them to be repealed again and again. The Beowolf's confident in their sheer numbers and speed, rushed into their weaponry and were met with a wall of tracer fire. Again and again they rush, until only the older more experienced ones were left.

With the initial wave destroyed, the Grimm had to congregate into a horde capable of destroying dozens of well defended towns. Goliaths, Death Stalkers, Ursae, King Taijitus, Nevermores, Lancers, Griffons, and so many others that even an army of huntsman would shiver in fright from the sheer amount of different Grimm gathered in the Alpha Nevermore's forrest. So without even giving a command, they attacked.

The entire horde was wiped out with the span of a few hours.

Again, a wall of lead would slam into the horde, but it only delayed their advance. The air was filled with the dust of disintegrating Grimm, completely enveloping the outskirts of the forest. Nonetheless, they charged, for its the only thing they know of. Death surrounded them, but that didn't deter them, even as the line of the green men held, and death rained down from behind said lines, they charged. Even as the green machines with large cannons open fired and tore through the thickest of Grimm amour, they charged. Even as thousands upon thousands of bullets tore through the cloud of avian Grimm.

They charged.

They charged until their were not but one Grimm left on the outskirts of the forest. The only evidence left behind being the disintegrating bodies of Grimm.

So now, here it is, the Alpha Nevermore of the forest, squawking to the heavens in frustration at its inability to stop the men in green from burning down it's domain. The Alpha can at least take solace in the fact that it is not the only one facing this problem.

When the men in green first arrived from the heavens, shock swept through the entire planet. The local humans were surprised and confused that members of their own kind could come from the stars. The newer Grimm too, were confused. How could more of their sworn enemy come from the stars? Never have anyone left the atmosphere of Remnant, not even them. So how were men coming from the skies?

The Alpha, did not know the answers to these questions. And it didn't care. All it cared about was destroying humanity and bring satisfaction to its queen.

The queen… She did not take the news lightly. For days she raged deep within her fortress, secluding herself from both her Grimm and human allies. Of course, beings like the Alpha had that connection to their queen, and always shared the feelings she felt. And for days, all they felt were rage. Pure rage. Why she their queen was angry, again, the Nevermore did not know.

Looking over the core of it's domain once again, the Nevermore can at least take pride in the fact that the men in green will never get to it. The center of the forest is nothing but a large mass of Grimm forms all together, ready to defend the area from any human or Fanuas trespassers. No amount of fire power could possibly hope to clear such a dense concentration of hate and malice.

Grazing at a passing shooting star, the Alpha remains stand firm in its mission to destroy the parasite that is the human race. While the queen did rage for the better part of the week, the plan to bring down the kingdoms have remained the same. As long as large concentrations of Grimm like his domain can survive to distract the humans long enough so that the queens agents can obtain the artifacts, then humanity will die.

In its distractions however, the Alpha Nevermore didn't notice the shooting star, getting closer and closer.

Until it was too late.

A slight rumble went through the forward barricades, knocking over a few crates filled with equipment and some unlucky army troopers who weren't prepared for it. However for the most part, it went by without a hitch. Men and women would return back to their gun emplacements, trenches, or any other means of defending the main army from any sudden Grimm attack.

* * *

"And to think you were scared of these things when you first deployed here."

"You think their going to attack again?"

A long sigh comes from the older man. "Probably."

"Then shouldn't we be-"

"Preparing for another attack? Of course not. The things are going to run into the first line of defense like always and get shredded like the last few hundred times. Seriously Doni, I didn't take you for an idiot."

A distant howl, followed by the sounds of gunfire can be heard coming from a distance away. The old man doesn't even flinch.

"If we're not even doing anything, then what are we needed for? They might as well just send us back to the _Defender _and ship us back out to Sigma IV." The younger trooper sighed in defeat. "Hey LT?"

"Yeah Doni?"

"Why are we here?"

"To make sure them navy boys don't expend too much of their precious supplies of MAC rounds that they so desperately need at the moment."

"You know what I mean. Why are we _here?_ On this planet clearing out a wildlife infestation when we should be focusing on defending the Outer Colonies. Humanity is under attack and were just sitting here firing into a horde of monster for nothing!"

"I don't know, resources for the war? Manpower? Money? All I know is that type of thinking is way above my paygrade." The old man says, biting on an unlit cigar. "Just don't think about it Doni okay?"

"How can I not think about the possible destruction of all of _Humanity_ from an alien invasion?

The LT shrugs as the sound of UH-144 Falcon can heard from overhead, followed closely by the sonic booms of two GA-TL1 Longswords. "That our queue. So we better get moving."

"Were moving out already? Didn't they just drop a MAC round like a minute ago?"

The trooper gets no response as the LT sprints over the barricades.

"I swear you are gonna get me killed one day old man."

* * *

**Thus it began.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you hear about what is happening with the airport?"

"No. Why?"

"Their apparently redoing the entire place. They say those UNSC guys are going to make it into a spaceport."

A snort emanates from on of the figures "The UNSC huh. I don't like those guys."

The wolf faunus pauses for a second and throws his cigarette onto the ground,crushing it under foot. "Why's that?"

"I just don't."

"What don't you like about them? I mean, they are fighting the Grimm for us. So that's gotta count for something"

The wolf faunus's pal looks over his shoulder down the alleyway.

"Their too much like the Atlas. Sure their helping us get to space, to fight off the Grimm but what's after that? What are they going to demand once we get to where they want us?"

"Don't you think that's a little pessimistic. I mean, hell, what would they want from us anyways? There an interstellar civilization. To them, we're just some backwater planet in their space."

"Exactly. To them, we're not that important. So why would they even bother with us unless they had some type of motive for being here?" The other figure's pal, a dog faunus, leans in and whispers, "There's been rumors going around. Nothing solid, but it's being said that they might have us fight in their wars. There are plenty of people on Remnant."

The wolf faunus suppresses a laugh. "Seriously? There's only like, 300,000,000 people on Remnant. Again, space sparing civilization man."

"But what if there desperate. What if, there so desperate that their willing to pour some resources onto this small insignificant planet. I mean, they haven't loss too many people to the Grimm yet…" The dog faunus pauses. "There's been a new group of people organizing lately. People who know that these _imperialist_ will bring the entirety of Remnant to the ground if something isn't done."

The wolf faunus looks shock. "But… David, what about the Fang? You can't just abandon the cause?!"

"Quiet down will ya." The figure sighs. "Look, I still believe in the cause. I really do. But the UNSC doesn't care about the faunus. I mean, they said that we're biologically _human_. That were just offspring of some past humans who used genetic manipulation as a damn _fashion trend._ Can you believe that?'

"They said that?"

"They did. Look, to them, faunus and humans are the same thing, meaning that whatever they do to the humans of Remnant, they do to us as well. And I ain't willing to just stick around the Fang if it means dividing us natives from the true enemy. So, Jason, what do you say? We can leave the Fang and not only protect faunus dignity, but our entire planet's sovereignty."

Jason looks around nervously. After a few seconds of total silence, the wolf faunus turns back to David with determination in his eyes. "I'm… I'm in."

* * *

In low orbit of Remnant, nine starships float majestically across the void. Eight of them float in a loose ball formation around the larger ninth ship and in the bridge of the said ship, captain Mako of the _Marathon_ heavy cruiser, the _Star Defender_, contemplates the small "taskforce" that he now has command over.

Nine ships. Nine ships to defend an entire planet from invasion. Not that Remnant is under threat from an orbital invasion, too deep in the Inner Colonies for anything like that. While his force is small by all standards imaginable, - to the point where an Insurrectionist fleet could jump in and pose a major threat to them - it's purpose isn't really to defend the planet. Instead, it's mostly being used as support platforms for the army on the ground clearing out the Grimm. In this role, the fleet is a little overkill in his honest opinion. Two _Stalwart _frigates, two _Halberd_ class destroyers, and four _Charon _frigates to transport the armies to and from orbit. Then of course there's the _Defender_, a 1,192 meter long _Marathon_ with her spinal mounted MAC, 1800 M58 Archer missiles, and enough nuclear ordnance to turn a continent into ash.

Okay, he'll admit that last one might be a little exaggeration, but nonetheless, there are plenty of nuclear ordinance to clear large infestations of Grimm.

"We shouldn't be here."

"Captain?"

Peeking his eyes away from the tactical screen in front of him and towards the small hologram projector to his right, the captain is meet with the blue image of a woman of Asian decent dressed in typical 1st century Chinese clothing. Wu, named after the ancient cohort and later the unofficial empress of the Tang dynasty, being the highly advanced AI that she is, keeps tabs on many of the essential functions of both the _Defender_ and the rest of the fleet. Of course they can still run without her, but she makes everything much easier for everyone due to her nature as an artificial intelligence.

"Why are we here Wu? What is it about this planet that makes it so important that we have to take away _warships_ from the defense of the Outer Colonies?"

The AI, without missing a beat, responds immediately. "Well sir, this planet is a scientific wonder. It's a lost colony that somehow was…"

"I know that Wu." He interrupts. "What I want to know is why it's so important to divert resources from the war?"

"Well the local inhabitants do have the ability to project some type of force field that can protect them forms of damage when dust is involved. Their also the fact that the local satellite has some sort of artificial gravity field keeping the fragmented moon from crashing into the planet."

The captain snorts. "That's all good in all, but why such a large force for a scientific mystery that won't even benefit us in the end? We know as soon as a local leaves atmosphere, they lose any bullshit powers, meaning we can't us it, and while the moon is interesting, it offers no advantages for the war. So why are we here?"

The AI responds hesitantly. "I honestly don't know. I plucking at straws here to make sense of it all. None of this makes sense, especially with ONI involved."

'_Ah yes, ONI.'_ The captain thought. How could he forget about the ONI _Prowler_ hiding away within the fragmented segments of the moon. It's not like their basically breathing down his neck every second of every day. But that still leaves the question unanswered, while piling another on top of it. He might not be the most knowledgeable of the topic, but ONI "requesting" the assistance of nine warships in very out of character, as they always seem to keep their nefarious activities on the down low. Obviously, they want something from the planet outside the _Defender_'s bridge view port.

As he watches a _Stewart_ fire off another MAC round towards the surface below from his view port, captain Mako can smile happily knowing that, at the very least, the Grimm can't get into orbit.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is Rhino 1, I'm seeing a large concentration of Grimm heading in your direction. I repeat, a large swarm of Grimm is heading to the front. Over."

"_This is Command, we're reading you. Maintain position and report the movements back to us. As of now you are the QRF should things become FUBAR back here. Over." _

A burst of static goes through the tank canopy as the driver replies.

"Roger dodger Command. Don't get swarmed out there." Another crackle as the driver waits for a reply.

"_That's why you're the QRF Rhino 1. Keep in contact. Out."_

A sigh escapes the dry lisp of the driver as the transmission ends. A second later he pushes a few keys on the display in front of him before leaning back in the cramped space that he's in. The sound of the M808Bs engine's reverberates through the canopy, soothing the drivers nerves. A moment of calm after so much fighting. The moment doesn't last however as a knock is heard coming from the hatch above him, causing him to sigh escape him once again.

Getting up and pushing the canopy release button to unload the springs to make moving the hatch easier, the diver pushes it open, causing light to flood in. A somewhat grizzled face meets him as he pulls his upper body out, leaving his legs in the tank, and allowing him to stretch his bones.

The man, Kyle, wears the same uniform and armor that standard for army troopers like them. Green camo, large shoulder pads, an armor plate with a combat knife attached to it, a helmet and a yellow visor that covers his eyes.

Even without seeing his full face, Rhino 1 can already tell that the soldier is waiting for him to give out our next order. Standard procedure.

"We're to maintain position and act as QRF should the Grimm be too much for Center and track the horde's movements."

A frown falls on Kyle's face. "So basically what we've been doing for the past few hours now," he says with disappointment.

Rhino 1 can only nod to the trooper, feeling somewhat let down himself. They were sent out ahead of the rest of the army to scout out for any resistant groups of Grimm that could pose a threat, however they've only come across small packs of Beowolfs and Ursae. Easy pickings for the Warthogs and the LAV's main autocannon. The two tanks in the convoy haven't had much to do other than sit back and look pretty with everyone else covering them.

He kinda wishes for a Goliath to show up just so that he has something to shoot at.

"Anyways, how's things going on out here?"

"You ask that as if you're trapped in that tank of yours," Kyle says.

A sigh escapes from Rhino 1's lip. "First off, it's _our_ tank, you are my gunner, remember. Second, I mean how is everyone out here? They enjoying their vacation out here in the wilderness?"

The other soldier shrugs his shoulder. "Everyone's kinda disappointed with the lack of action but other than that, they're pretty good. Charlie squad counting ammo for the warthog _again_, while the Badgers are jerking themselves off in the LAV."

"Hmm."

Looking away from his gunner for a second, Rhino 1 can see the large valley the cliff they've been stationed on overlooks. A few weeks ago, the place would have looked like a paradise. A place untouched by man, with green trees swaying in the wind, small ponds proving a place for animals to drink, and plenty of fields where many different types of creatures, both Grimm and otherwise, could be seen running around.

That was before orbital bombardment was permitted to clear out the Grimm.

Now it resembles a proper warzone. Large craters formed from the impacts of artillery and the missiles from the ships in orbit dot the landscape. The ponds are all but gone as the heat from the bombardment evaporated the water. Any tree that still stood afterwards burned away not long after the firebombing from the Shortswords.

The cliff the convoy stands on is one of the few places left untouched by the shelling, making it a great place for Grimm to wait in ambush. However that's not saying much. UNSC Hellbringers made sure to burn a path for the convoy to advance through a day prior. It also gives them a great vantage point for scouting.

Taking his eyes off the scenery to look back at his gunner, the tank driver can only wonder when their going to have to traverse that hellscape

"What's the horde doing?" He asks, motioning to the horde of Grimm making their way across no man's land.

"Still making their advance on Center." The gunner shrugs his shoulders. "You know, the usual."

And indeed they were. The creatures of the dark were making their way towards the main army without haste, trampling everything underneath their sheer mass. It's much like a tidal wave in a sense, without the water and instead with just mindless animals that wish for humanities destruction.

If Rhino 1 remembers correctly, this horde was originally making their way to the advancing army up north, but for some reason they decided to change direction to Center, leaving North to advance through the Grimm infested forest.

Well, it was Grimm infested forest, until a MAC round decided that it wasn't going to be either infested, nor a forest.

Actually, now that he thinks about it, that's probably why the Grimm decided to attack Center. Maybe they didn't want to end up like their brethren in the forest.

An explosion goes off in the distance, taking a number of Grimm into oblivion as an artillery round slams into the horde. Another follows suit, then another, and another. Soon the sound of artillery becomes much more frequent.

"Avian Grimm coming from the rear!" Jackson, one of the squad leads, shouts from his position on the cliff.

Thinking quickly, Rhino 1 radios Center.

"This is Rhino 1, we see a large concentration of avian Grimm coming in from behind the horde. ETA five minutes til they fly over them. How copy? Over."

"_This is Command, we read you, thanks for the heads up. Maintain position and keep giving us Intel. Over."_

"Wilco."

The earpiece in his helmet sends a burst of static as the connection is cut.

"Nguyen?"

Rhino 1, or Nguyen, looks over to the gunner still looking at him.

"We still stuck here?"

Nguyen doesn't answer, instead he stares into the gold visor of Kyle's helmet, as he to stares back into his own brown, uncovered face.

"Fuck."

**_[Transition]_**

An old man sits in his clock tower overlooking the most prestigious Huntsman Academy on the face of the planet. A place that has helped fight off the darkness for generations so that a time of peace could be achievable. A place that has housed the most legendary of heroes and bravest of Remnant. A place that houses over a hundred of the next generation of Huntsman to train them for the horror that are beyond lie beyond the frontier.

A place that holds one of the most keptly guarded secrets in recent history.

The headmaster of Beacon can only sigh as he looks out to the city of Vale and it's many high rises. A great many things occupy his mind at the moment. Some are more pressing than others, while some concern the very future of Remnant.

However the issue at the forefront of the man's mind has to be about the Fall Maiden, and the possible actions of the Queen.

A few months prior, the Fall Maiden was gravely wounded by one of the many human pawns that she has, putting the women, Amber, on critical life support. Should she die, the enemy would gain the full power of Autumn, giving them the key to one of the relics, a powerful artifact forged by the God Brothers themselves.

Then there is the other matter.

The UEG, and by extension, the UNSC.

They came shortly after the Maiden was attacked. Coming in and destroying many beliefs held by the populace of the planet. They told of how Humanity traveled the stars, and has done so for over four _centuries_. They told of how colony ships were sent out at the dawn of spaceflight to provide humanity with new homes, of how most were isolated for but a few decades before they were reunited with the main human government.

They told us that there were plenty of ships that became lost.

Ozpin's grip on his cane tightens, threatening to destroy the handle, as the thought of all of his accomplishments, of his sacrifice to defeat the queen crosses his mind.

It was said that the God of Light made humanity on Remnant, but if that really true, then the UNSC wouldn't exist. Does that mean the God of Light was never real? That the Brother Gods were never real? Would that mean that this war against Salem all for nothing. That her ambitions for godhood were never achievable in the first place?

Does that mean it was all for naught?

The thought is heresy.

He knows the Gods are real, they must be, it can't be wrong. For if it was then that means all of his achievements, failures, and the deaths that he caused would be all based on a centuries old lie.

Besides, the power of the Gods were bestowed upon him after all. The Vaults as well are the undeniable proof of their existence, meaning that the UNSC is wrong. Remnant is humanities homeworld, not Earth. The UNSC are the ones in denial, not him. He has proof, even if he's never gone inside the vaults himself, he still has the undeniable evidence of the Gods. That leads him to only one conclusion.

The UNSC is the enemy.

Ozpin is a flexible person, he can adapt to this new enemy. He can drive them back like he had done to the Grimm, like he had done to Salem.

They might be fighting the Grimm, but if the UNSC finds out about the Maidens, of the Vaults, then they will bring ruin upon the planet.

Keying in some commands on his desk, Ozpin gets ready to gather his resources and allies to deny the UNSC of any advantage, to drive them off the planet.

Unknown to Ozpin however, an entity crawls through his electronic systems, tearing through firewalls and digital security measures with unfathomable ease. Already the entity faces the last obstacle to its objective, and without any effort, it tears down the last firewall. Centuries worth of secrets are revealed to the entity, and with its mission accomplished, it leaves with not but a trace for anyone to find.

**_[Transition]_**

In some unknown location, on a single computer screen, a message reads.

_TRANSMISSION FROM AI UNIT 008071 "Caesar" TO ********_

_C: The Wizard is trying to impede our progress here. How should I proceed?_

_*: Alert our allies that the integration progress must continue without delay. Tighter security on local governments are advised._

_C: I understand, I will alert Unit 092301 "Wu" to have the Captain proceed with planned integration plans and deployment of Army assets._

_*: Good. Once we're done with the complex on the moon, I want the artifact in Beacon under our control. No exceptions._

_C: It will be done._

_TRANSMISSION OVER_

The screen turns off for a second, before a pyramid on a circular disc with a large circle akin to an eye in the middle of it appears on screen. On the outer surface of the circular disc displayed in a bold font, a name can be seen.

_Office of Naval Intelligence_

**I wonder how this is gonna turn out? What are the artifacts that everyone keeps talking about? **

**Thank you guys so much for checking out this fic. I love reading every single one of your comments and I hope you guys are having a good time here with this story.**

**That reminds me. Tell me what you guys think of this concept, I'm curious on how you guys view this take on Halo and RWBY. If you want to of course.**


End file.
